1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of image sharing between computers and more particularly to capturing a still image at one computer which can be transmitted to one or more other computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sharing between computers occurs in conventional video conferencing configurations. In such configurations, remote conferencing systems are coupled through a signal-carrying network which carries video and audio signals between the conferencing systems. With the advent of advanced processors for personal computers, such conferencing systems often are personal computers properly equipped with peripherals necessary for conducting the video conference. For example, each conferencing system involved in a video conference typically has a camera and a microphone for capturing video and audio input, respectively, which are converted into signals suitable for transmission over the network to remote conferencing systems. Each conferencing system has an ability to receive signals from remote systems and includes a video display device, such as a monitor, for reproducing video, and a speaker, for reproducing sound, captured at a remote conferencing system. In such video conferencing configurations, therefore, video conference participants at remote locations are able to orally communicate while maintaining visual contact, as an acceptable substitute for a face-to-face discussion.
In certain circumstances, it is advantageous to use a conferencing system camera to capture a still image rather than a video sequence. A video sequence can be interrupted to capture the still image which typically is transmitted across the network where it may be stored or reproduced by a remote conferencing system. Such still images typically have increased resolution as compared to video.
Execution of a still image capture by a conferencing system commonly is initiated through an actuating device which is attached to or is a part of the conferencing system. For example, where a conferencing system is a PC, a still image capture conventionally occurs by depressing a key on a keyboard attached to the PC or by manipulating a mouse attached to the PC to move a mouse cursor and pressing a button on the mouse ("mouse click"). It is also known to capture a still image by actuating a switch mounted on the camera itself. In each of the above methods, it is known that the still image capture occurs at the moment of actuation.
Whether the mode of executing a still image capture is through a keyboard, a mouse or some other actuating device, it typically requires that a user be positioned nearby the conferencing system to capture the still image, considering the rather short cable links of the actuating devices, such as the keyboard, mouse or camera, to the conferencing system. Furthermore, since a user must affirmatively take some action (type, click a mouse button, depress an actuating switch) to cause a concurrent still image capture, it is difficult for the user to simultaneously aim the camera at an object to be captured, necessitating that the camera be fixed in place. A user is therefore only able to capture an image which is within the fixed camera's field of view.